L'escapade improbable
by Lenwiko
Summary: "Sortez de ma tête !" Voilà maintenant trois ans que Mathieu Sommet faisait cette prière silencieuse. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il va devoir apprendre à gérer et surveiller quatre personnages déchaînés. Et la tache s'annonce compliquée !
1. Chapter 1

**L'inspiration est revenue ! :D**  
**Il ne s'agit pas d'une Matoine cette fois ! **  
**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

* * *

Par une chaude après midi d'été, pour a première fois depuis Mars 2011, Mathieu Sommet se sent bien dans sa tête. Comme libéré d'un poids omniprésent dans son esprit. Seraient-ils enfin partit ? Lui laissant enfin du répit ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une pause passagère annonçant un nouvel assaut de la part du quatuor démoniaque ? Aucune idée. Mais Mathieu se sentait bien !  
Tirant sur ses extrémités afin de les étirer, il prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour sortir de ce refuge douillet qu'était son lit. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, il ne ressentit pas ce débat interne entre les différentes personnalités présentes dans sa tête. Et ça lui plaisait !  
Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se rafraichir le visage après cette nuit d'une chaleur pesante. Face au miroir son teint lui sembla plus vivant que d'habitude. Il sourit rapidement à son reflet, aimant ce qu'il y vît avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de former un puits avec ses mains afin de recueillir le liquide froid et revigorant. Premier contact froid mais agréable avec la surface aqueuse. Deuxième contact. Troisième et dernier contact avant que la jeune star montante des internets ne relève la tête face au miroir.  
Derrière lui, une forme. Ou du moins, une personne. Pris de panique, il se retourna brusquement afin de faire face l'inconnu.

_« - Tu sais très bien que j'adore quand tu fais ce mouvement de va et vient vers le bas comme ça, gamin ! »_

La voix rauque et la présente inquiétante de ce personnage étaient impossibles. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa le petit schizophrène. Théoriquement, il ne s'agissait que d'un personnage fictif. Ou du moins, uniquement présent dans sa tête. Et non une personne réelle.

_« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Gamin ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense avoir une idée de là où tu l'as oublié ... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... »_

Aucun doute ... Le patron était bel et bien face à lui. Mais comment était-ce possible ?  
Prit de vertige, Mathieu quitta en vitesse la petite pièce pour se retrouver dans le salon. Aucune trace d'une autre personnalité ici. Il s'abandonna à la réflexion, avachit dans son canapé.  
Primo, il s'était réveillé le matin avec une sensation de vide. Secundo, le patron lui est apparu, vivant, dans la salle de bain. Tertio ... Qu'est-ce que ce foutu hippie foutait à danser sur le balcon ?  
Le youtuber se leva du canapé pour rejoindre le balcon où une de ses personnalités déchainée était en train de danser sur du Bob Marley accompagné de son célèbre joint au bord des lèvres.

_« Viens danser avec moi, gros. C'est mon moment préféré ... C'est tellement ... Hippie ! »  
_  
Alors là, soi il divaguait totalement, soi c'était un rêve, soi c'était une blague de très mauvais goût de la part d'une Fangirl enragée ...  
Il pensa d'abord à la troisième option. Cependant, la ressemblance physique était frappante. Impossible pour une Fangirl de lui ressemblait autant, et encore moins d'imiter les voix des deux personnages à la perfection.

Un bruit attira son attention. Ou plutôt, une chanson attira son attention. Non pas celle de la légende aux dred locks, mais quelque chose de plus ... Pop.

_« Fais la danse du Pan ... Fais la danse du Da ... Vas-y danses. Vas-y danses. Vas-y danses panda ! »_

Mathieu ouvrit la porte brusquement. Découvrant un personnage déguisé en panda, chantant et dansant dans sa baignoire. Impossible, mais vrai !  
Perdu, Mathieu s'assit en position fœtale, ferma les yeux et se berça mentalement, priant pour que cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Le calme était revenu. Plus de chansons. Plus de Marley. Plus de remarques malsaines.  
Partit ?  
Le petit youtuber se releva de sa position ridicule et partit à la recherche du trio dans tout son appartement.  
Introuvables.

_« Ma tête me joue encore des tours ... Il va vraiment falloir que j'envisage de prendre des vacances moi ! »_ Se dit mentalement le youtuber.

Soulagé, il reprit son rituel matinal. Migrant vers la cuisine afin de se servir un bol de ses céréales préférées. Il saisit premièrement le bol, dans lequel il versa une dose de pétales de maïs sucrés, puis partit en direction du frigo où il s'empara de la brique de lait. Dosant un pourcentage d'un tiers de céréales, deux tiers de lait, il attrapa une cuillère à la volée et partit finalement en direction de son canapé. Commençant à déguster ce délice gustatif et saisissant la télécommande, il tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une manière logique d'expliquer les faits improbables qui venaient de se passer.

_« Mathieu ! »_

Une voix venait de s'élever depuis le silence saint qu'apporter désormais l'appartement. Un cri plaintif venant de la chambre.  
Intrigué, le jeune homme posa son bol de céréales et partit en direction de la chambre à coucher.  
Le spectacle était digne d'un épisode de sa web série. La plus niaise de ses personnalités, attachée au lit par les poignets à l'aide d'une cravate hideuse. De l'autre côté du lit, le même personnage inquiétant que plus tôt dans la journée. À moitié nu, celui-ci se préparait à ... Mieux vaut pas savoir finalement ...  
À bout de nerfs, Mathieu poussa un cri. Attirant l'attention des deux personnages. Provoquant l'arrivée du Panda et du Hippie.  
Ils étaient désormais tous les cinq dans la petite pièce ornée de posters de Mangas et de jeux vidéos.

_« Pourquoi t'as crié, Gros ? »_  
_« Promis, cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'étais occupé avec le Gamin ! »_  
_« Expliquez-moi comment vous êtes sorti de ma tête ! »_  
_Aucune des personnalités ne semblait être apte à répondre à cette question._  
_« D'accord ... » Lâcha alors le petit schizophrène, à bout de nerfs_  
_« Désolé, Mathieu, mais même scientifiquement, par le grand-maître Bambou, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés ici. »_  
_« Je suis déjà sorti de beaucoup de personnes, mais jamais d'un esprit, Gamin ... Désolé ! »_  
_« C'est une histoire de fous ... » Se plaignit Mathieu._  
_« Rhubarbe ! »_  
_« Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on est très contents d'être enfin sortit de là ! On va enfin pouvoir se faire de vrais amis ... »_  
_« Et même plus que des amis ... »_  
_« Fermez-là deux minutes que je réfléchisse à cette histoire digne du prochain film de Spielberg ! »_

Mathieu prit sa tête entre ses deux paumes et dressa un portrait mental des événements passés depuis son réveil.  
Tout d'abord, le Patron dans la salle de bain. Puis le Hippie en train d'écouter du Bob Marley sur le balcon. Puis le Panda chantant et dansant dans la douche. Et enfin le Gamin à deux doigts d'être violer dans sa chambre par le Patron.  
S'il raconté ça, même à un psy, on ne le croirait pas !

_« Ça vous dit qu'on mange un truc ? »_  
_« J'ai une grande sucette dans mon pantalon pour qui veut ... »_  
_« Oh génial ! J'adore les bonbons ! »_  
_« Tu ne vas pas être déçu de celle-là, Gamin ... »_  
_« Je pensais plus à un gratin de rhubarbe... »_  
_« Rhubarbe ! »_

Ils étaient encore plus insupportables en vrais que ce qu'il avait imaginé durant son émission ...

_« Taisez-vous deux minutes ! »_  
_« D'accord. »_  
_« J'aime quand tu te soumets comme ça, Gamin ... »_  
_« Eu ... Mathieu ? »_  
_« Fermez là ! »_

Le jeune schizophrène saisit son téléphone et composa machinalement le numéro du seul assez fou pour croire à cette histoire ... Antoine Daniel.

* * *

Persuadé que son ami avait une fois de plus abusé de la délicieuse boisson mousseuse, Antoine Daniel se rendit néanmoins chez son confrère.  
Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il appuya sur la sonnette. Une voix répondit, noyée dans un brouhaha incessant.

_« Hey Math' ... C'est quoi ces cris ? »_  
_« Oh ... Juste le Patron qui tente de violer le Gamin ... Encore une fois ... »_  
_« Tu n'as pas encore décuvé de ta soirée d'hier ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! »_  
_« Mec, je t'ai tout expliqué au téléphone. »_  
_« Okey, ouvre-moi. »_

Un clic attestant du déverrouillage de la grande porte imposante retendit. Montant mécaniquement les marches qui semblaient infinies, Antoine manqua de cracher ses poumons sur le trajet.  
Une fois devant la petite porte blanche qu'il connaissait bien, le grand psychopathe fut tout d'abord attirer par la jolie jeune femme qui passa devant lui, puis par le même brouhaha qu'il avait entendu à l'interphone. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient audibles à travers la porte de son ami.  
Intrigué, l'homme aux cheveux diaboliques toqua nerveusement à la petite porte en bois.  
Une fois la porte ouverte, l'animateur de WTC manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Son ami ne lui avait pas menti. Quatre personnages tout droits sortit de son émission étaient bel et bien présents dans son salon.

* * *

Voilà voilà !  
C'est tout pour moi ! Un petit **REVIEW** ? :D

Lenwiko, pour vous servir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! :D  
Je m'excuse pour mon absence .. Mais entre la reprise des cours, et tout ça, je n'avais pas vraiment ni le temps, ni l'envie de continuer la fiction ... Et je m'en excuse !**

**Donc je me rattrape en vous le postant maintenant !**

**En espérant qu'il va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant un petit REVIEW ? :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « - J'aime quand il me titille ...** **»**

Antoine beuga un petit moment. Devant ses yeux, 5 personnes bien distinctes. Impossible. Mais vrai.

_« - Eu ...__»_  
_« - Tu vois que je n'en ai pas trop pris !__»__  
__« - Eu ...__»__  
__« - Ravis de faire ta connaissance, gamin ...__Mon bureau est là-bas ...__Si tu veux faire connaissance plus ...__En profondeur ...__»__  
__« - Eu ...__»__  
__« - Il est malade ?__»__  
__« - Autant que nous.__»__  
__« - Antoine !__»__  
__« Vous êtes ...__5 ?__»_  
_« - Les 5 moustiquaires !__»_ Lança joyeusement le Geek.  
_« - C'est les 3 mousquetaires ...__Débile ...__»_ Le repris sévèrement Maître panda.  
_« - Laisses les moustiques__tranqui__...__»_

Le plus shooté de la bande fut coupé par le bruit sourd qu'avait provoqué la chute d'Antoine. Il venait de s'évanouir.

**18h23.**  
Le grand psychopathe venait d'émerger de son sommeil.  
Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Constatant de sa solitude dans la chambre. Il émit un soupir.  
Ce qu'il avait vu était-il réel ? Y avait-il vraiment les personnalités de ma Mathieu dans le salon, devant lui ? Impossible.  
Il saisit son courage à deux mains et se dressa sur le matelas. Coup d'œil à droite. Coup d'œil à gauche. Seul.  
Il se leva. Marcha en direction de la porte et s'arrêta devant la porte, interpelé par des voix. Celle de Mathieu. Une plus roque. Une plus aigue. Une chantonnée. Et enfin, une plus lente et nonchalante.  
Il ouvrit la porte, et constata les cinq personnages en pleine discutions.

_« - Comment je fais pour vous remettre dans ma tête ?!__»__  
__« - On en sait rien, mec ...__On est aussi surpris que quoi d'être là ...__»__  
__« - Tu sais gamin, ça peut avoir du bon de nous avoir en chair et en os !__»__  
__« - On pourra s'faire des amis !__»__  
__« - Les gars ?__»__  
__« - Enfin réveillé ?__»__  
__« - Apparemment ...__»__  
__« - Pas trop mal à la tête ?__»__  
__« - J'ai du paracétamol, gros !__»__  
__« - Non ça va.__C'est une histoire de fous ...__»__  
__« Je te__le__fais pas dire ...__»__  
__« - Je crois que personne ne sait par quel miracle nous sommes arrivés là ...__»__  
__« - Miracle ?__Malédiction, oui !__»__  
__« - T'es dur ...__»__  
__« - Comme ma ...__»__  
__« - J'allais le dire, gamin !__J'l'aime bien celui-là !__»_  
_« - Antoine, si tu le titilles ...__»__  
__« - J'aime quand il me titille ...__»__  
__« -__Dégeu__...__»_

Entre piques salaces, et blagues malsaines, Antoine et le Patron s'entendaient à merveilles ! Allez savoir pourquoi ...  
De son côté, Mathieu cherchait toujours une explication logique à sa situation. Allant de la thèse la plus scientifique, à la plus farfelue.

**22h56.**  
Antoine venait de prendre la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Laissant alors le petit schizophrène seul avec 4 personnalités plus folles les unes que les autres.  
Cependant, folles ou pas, un fallait bien les nourrir ... Quoique ... S'il les laissait mourir de faim ... Peut-être serait-il tranquille ? Mauvaise idée ...  
Tous étaient réunis autour de la petite table de salon. Le Geek se faisait une petite partie de candy crush. Le panda et le hippie débattaient sur la couleur des rhubarbes. Et le patron ... Le patron n'était pas là.

_«-__Les mecs ...__Il est où le patron ?__»__  
__« - Sûrement en train de violer des enfants dans la cave !__»__  
__« - Il n'y a pas de cave ...__»__  
__«-__Ha oui, c'est vrai !__»__Capitula__le Geek.__  
__« - J'opte pour une explication freudienne de la situation.__Peut-être est-il le seul personnage que tu veuilles garder dans ta tête.__Par conséquent, il serait retournait dans ton esprit.__Nous amenant à la conclusion que tu es un dangereux psychopathe sexuel.__Mec, t'es vraiment__dégueu__...__»__  
__« - Ta gueule le faux panda.__»__  
__«-__Je suis un vrai panda !__»__  
__« - Hippie !__»__  
__« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?__»__  
__« ...__» Le Hippie venait de s'endormir.__  
__« - Qui m'a donnait des cas pareils ?__»__  
__« - Ton esprit.__» Conclu adorablement, le gamin.__  
__« - Revenons au sujet important ...__Il est où le patron ?__»__  
__« - Pas vu.__»__  
__« - Moi non plus.__»__  
__« ...__»__  
__« - Quelqu'un ne veut pas le réveiller celui-là ?__»__  
__« - A quoi bon ?__»__  
__« - C'est vrai ...__»__  
_  
Le sujet de la disparition du patron était désormais clos. Personne ne savait où il était, et visiblement, il n'était pas dans l'appartement. Il finirait bien par revenir ...

* * *

**7h18.  
**La nuit avait été plus calme que la journée. Maître panda avait occupé un canapé. Le hippie avait insistait pour dormir dans la douche. Et le geek, ne pouvant pas dormir seul, avait supplié Mathieu de le laisser dormir avec lui. De par son habituellement gentillesse, Mathieu l'avait envoyé se faire foutre, et l'avait enfermé sur le balcon tellement ses jérémiades étaient insupportables.

Tous étaient encore blottis dans les bras de Morphée à cette heure. Même le Gamin qui avait réussi à se blottir confortablement entre deux chaises. Et le Hippie qui avait chanté à tue-tête des chansons psychédéliques toute la nuit. Réveillant maintes fois Maître Panda qui ne s'était pas gêné pour aller lui foutre une droite par-ci par-là.

**11h43.**  
Mathieu ouvrit finalement les yeux. Sa nuit avait était reposante après la journée qu'il avait passé la veille.  
Ils étaient désormais tous réveillés. Le hippie et maître panda débattaient une fois de plus sur la couleur des rhubarbes, alors que le gamin était toujours enfermé sur la terrasse. Recroquevillé en position fœtale, se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se rassurer.  
Toujours aucune nouvelle du patron. Et ça commençait à inquiéter Mathieu. Peut-être était-il blessé ? Peut-être qu'une Fangirl déjantée l'avait séquestrée en pensant détenir le vrai Mathieu ... Dans ce cas de figure, la plus à plaindre, serait la jeune fille ... Le petit schizophrène secoua la tête pour s'ôter les images obscènes qu'il avait en tête. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé sortir de chez lui déguisé en patron pour aborder les filles avec la confiance que lui donnait son déguisement. Malheureusement son « politiquement correct » mélangé à sa timidité maladive l'en avait empêché.

_« - Une rhubarbe, c'est rouge avec des feuilles vertes, mec !__»__  
__« - Mais dans le cas où tu aurais consommé de la drogue antérieurement, elle n'est pas comme ça.__»__  
__« - T'as qu'à arrêter la drogue !__Tu y verrais clair !__»__  
__« - J'crois que j'en ai trop pris, j'vois des poneys fumer la pipe !__»__  
__« - Personne n'a libéré le Gamin ?__»_ Les interrompis Mathieu.  
_« - Il est bien là-bas, Gros.__Il est moins casse-pied !__»__  
__« - Pas faux ...__Mais bon ...__»_

Pris d'une bonté soudaine, Mathieu déverrouilla la porte coulissante qui amené à la terrasse, libérant enfin le Gamin.

_« - Merci !__»__  
__« - Bien dormi ?__»__  
__« - Pas vraiment ...__Mais j'ai vu la voisine nue !__Elle avait de ces__boobs__!__»__  
__« - Pauvre petit puceau ...__»__  
__« - La faute à qui ?__»__  
__« - Ton t-shirt ridicule ?__»__  
__« ...__»_

Rabaisser ce gamin était devenu une passion chez Mathieu. Voir son air trollesque de décomposer sur son visage après qu'il lui ait envoyé une pique était très amusant.

**14h56.  
**Plus les heures passaient, plus Mathieu s'inquiétait pour le patron. S'imaginant les scénarios les plus improbables.

**16h29.  
**Toujours aucune nouvelle.

Et le panda se prenait de plus en plus la tête avec le gamin car celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler à quel point il était « kawaï ».

_« - Mais t'es trop mignon !__»__  
__« - Mais ta gueule !__»__  
__« - Laisse-moi te gratter le ventre !__»__  
__« - Non !__»__  
__« - S'il te plais !__»__  
__« - Non !__»__  
__« - Aller !__»__  
__« - Je vais t'en foutre une Gamin !__»__  
__« - Juste une fois !__»__  
__« - Arrêtes ou je te castre !__»__  
__« -__Ok__...__»_

**18h30.  
**La nuit commençait à tomber. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de ce maboul pervers.

**23h59.  
**Tous étaient couchés, sauf Mathieu. Il scrutait avec impatience la porte d'entrée.

Le panda avait profité du fait que Mathieu ne soit pas allé se coucher pour lui prendre son lit. Le gamin avait encore enfermé sur le balcon. Et le hippie dormait dans un placard.  
Le jeune youtuber était, quant à lui, assis sur le canapé, les bras croisé, le regard posé tantôt sur la porte d'entrée, tantôt sur une vidéo loufoque sur son smartphone.

**Minuit.  
**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître un personnage vêtu de noir. Une minime lumière du côté de ses lèvres, sa cigarette. Et à côté de lui, beaucoup plus grand, Antoine.

Tout deux sévèrement amoché par une soirée arrosée.

_« - Bah alors Gamin, pas encore couché ?__T'as __pas eu ta petite gâterie ?__»_

* * *

C'est tout pour moi !  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé en REVIEW ! :D

_-Lenwiko pour vous servir !_  
**[La vie est un poney unijambiste ! \o/]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur !  
En ce vendredi soir, j'en profite pour vous poster le chapitre 3 !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Laissez-moi un petit REVIEW pour me donner votre avis ! Soyez Gentils ... *w***

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : « - Putain, mec, tu m'as fais peur ! »**

_« - Vous étiez où ? »_

_« - Tu ne veux pas savoir, gamin … »_

_« - Justement, là, maintenant, je veux savoir. »_

_« - Tout doux, Mathieu, on a rien fait de mal ! »_

_« - A part disparaître et vous bourrer la gueule ? C'est vrai, mais c'est déjà pas mal ! »_

Le criminel toisa Mathieu du regard. Face à face, les deux hommes, quasiment identiques, se lançaient une joute visuelle. La victoire revenant à celui des deux qui ne détournerait pas le regard. Manque de peau, ce jeu, ils le pratiquaient depuis des années. Alors que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, la bataille s'annonçait longue. (Comme ma … Planète …)

Antoine, lassé pas ce moment intense vu de l'intérieur, futile vu de l'extérieur, s'installa sur le canapé antérieurement occupé par son ami et confrère, et saisi le téléphone de son ami, où tournait toujours une petite vidéo loufoque du fin fond des internets.

* * *

La bataille avait été longue. Antoine avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, et Mathieu avait gagné le combat de regards. Étant alors en supériorité envers sa personnalité la plus forte, il lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher. Interprétant les paroles de son créateur dans le sens qu'il préférait, le Patron était allé sur le balcon avec le geek. Annonçant une nuit peu reposante pour les deux protagonistes … Tout comme pour les pauvres voisins qui allaient devoir supporter l'opéra de cris, alliant la douleur du geek et le plaisir associé aux rires malsains du patron …

Le petit youtuber avait passé une nuit courte, mais reposante. N'ayant plus à se soucier de ce que faisait le criminel sexuel, il avait pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Le panda fut le premier à s'animer dans l'appartement. Observant à travers la porte vitrée le pauvre Gamin, attaché à la table, le patron lui faisant face, encore endormi. C'était le seul moment où il éprouvait de l'attachement envers ce grand fou. Peut-être par la sérénité qui s'échappé de son air d'innocent endormi (j'ai dit son AIR, eh !)

Il gagna la cuisine. Pris un bol. Et chercha dans le placard du petit schizophrène. Trouvant tout d'abord le Hippie, il poussa un long soupir avant de le pousser violemment de l'espace réservé aux aliments. Le grand Camé ne sembla pas perturbé par cette attaque, car il restait profondément endormi.

_« - Café … Café … Café … Croquettes … Café … Mais combien de pack de café il a ?! »_

_« - 8 sortes, précisément. »_, Mathieu avait été réveillé par le bouquant provoqué par la lourdeur avec laquelle le Hippie avait heurté le sol.

_« - Putain, mec, tu m'as fais peur ! »_

_« - C'était le but ! »_ Lacha-t-il, un petit sourire pervers sur le visage.

_« - Tu fais penser au Patron là … »_

_« - Je suis son créateur, Gamin ! »_

_« - Dégages, tu fais peur. »_

_« - Comme tu voudras, mais la bouffe, c'est pas là. »_ Déclara le petit youtuber, en tournant les talons et repartant vers le canapé.

Sur ledit canapé se trouvait Antoine, toujours endormis.

Comme c'est ennuyant d'être le seul réveillé, avec un faux panda se battant avec les portes de placards pour trouver à manger …

_« - Mec ! Il est où le bambou ?! »_

_« - J'en ai pas. J'avais pas de panda avant … »_

Les douze coups de midi retentirent enfin. Tous étaient réveillés, sauf le Hippie qui dormait toujours sur le sol de la cuisine. Le panda avait pris son courage à deux mains pour sortir et allé acheter du bambou au marché. A ce qu'il avait raconté, des fangirls avaient essayés de l'enlever et de lui toucher le ventre. Récit surement véridique, au vu des messages légèrement creepy qu'il recevait souvent sur internet, où beaucoup de jeunes filles lui demandaient si elles pouvaient lui toucher le ventre … Chose qu'il avait toujours refusé. Il n'était pas un chaton !

Le Gamin, quant à lui, n'avait pas quitté cet air battu qu'il avait lorsqu'il se faisait abuser par le patron. Chose voulant dire que la nuit qu'il avait passé sur le balcon n'avait pas était des plus reposante … C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il mangeait debout …

Son sourire pervers collé sur le visage, le patron fixait tantôt Mathieu, tantôt Antoine. De son regard malsain il invitait son créateur à lui poser des questions sur sa nuit de la veille. Mais qui aurait envie de savoir ce que le patron faisait de ses nuits ? Mathieu resta silencieux.

Un bruit. Lourd. Comme si quelqu'un tapait contre un mur. Laissant les habitants de l'appartement perplexes.

_« - C'était quoi ça ? »_

_« - J'en sais rien … »_

_« - J'ai peur … »_

_« - Je peux te consoler, Gamin … »_, le gamin se tut.

Malgré son air assuré, le patron n'avait pas osé aller voir. Tout comme aucun des personnages à table. Mathieu dut donc se coltiner la tache d'aller voir.

Plus il s'approchait de son bureau, plus les bruits se faisaient intenses. Porte fermée, cette salle adoptée un air flippant.  
Le petit schizophrène pris son courage à deux mains, et saisi la poignée. Un vif mal de crâne le pris soudain. La douleur se faisait telle que le petit youtuber sentit ses jambes flancher. A terre, la tête entre les mains, et hurlant de douleur tant le mal se faisait intense, il attira l'attention de tous les autres personnes présentes dans l'appartement. Tous attroupés autour du corps souffrant de Mathieu, inquiets, et impuissants, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre.

Les cris du youtuber s'atténuèrent en même temps que les bruits de choc contre la porte. Dès lors que la porte devint silencieuse, Mathieu se tût. Il resta en position fœtale un long moment. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses esprits. _« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ? »_. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette douleur avec autant d'intensité. Ca lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir une migraine prononcée quand ses personnalités voulaient se montraient au grand jour. Mais jamais avec cette intensité.

Il se remit sur ses pieds, et saisi une nouvelle fois la poignée, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait était saisi d'une telle douleur.

Le résultat fut sidérant. Tant pour les personnes d'un coté de la porte, que pour celui qui leur faisait face.

_« - Pr … Prof ?! »_

_« - Bonjour à tous ! »_

_« - C'est TOI qui m'as infligé cette souffrance ?! »_

_« - Mais vois-tu c'est très simple … Étant une personnalité que tu as voulu éradiquer de son esprit, ma venue dans la vraie vie a été plus douloureux que celui des autres qui étaient présent en surface de ton esprit. »_

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »_  
_« - J'en avais marre d'être mis à l'écart … »_

_« - Plus on est de fous, plus on jouit Mathieu … »_

_« - Dégueu mec… »_

Se remettant doucement de son épisode douloureux, Mathieu s'installa sur le canapé pour observer ses personnalités interagir entre elles. Sans intervenir, il constata quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'elles étaient dans sa tête : Le patron et le panda étaient ses personnalités les plus fortes, et ne cessaient pas de se chamailler pour un oui, comme pour un non.

Le Gamin et le Hippique, quant à eux, ne faisaient que parler de choses futiles. Se faisant corriger par le prof lorsqu'ils disaient une chose fausse.

_« - Mathieu ? »_

_« - Oui, Antoine ? »_

_« - Je vais y aller … Ma maman doit m'attendre … »_

_« - Pas de soucis, mec ! Merci d'être passé ! »_

_« - Merci à toi de me les avoir fait découvrir ! J'aime bien le patron ! »_

Un air interrogateur s'installa sur le visage du plus vieux. Air auquel son ami se contenta de répondre par un large sourire pervers, orné de ses dents jaunies par le mélange bière et tabac.

Antoine lança un au revoir collectif, auquel le patron répondit par une astucieuse tape sur le fessier de l'homme à la coiffure diabolique. Intrusion dans son intimidé qui provoqua un rire complice de la part des deux hommes. Mathieu ne voulait définitivement pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière …

Un vif mal de crâne saisit le petit youtuber. Moins intense que le précédent, mais tout de même douloureux. Douleur qu'il parvint à retenir et à repousser. Pas question que la fille vienne dans la maison. Pas assez de place. Et trop chiante.

_« - Mathieu ? »_ La petite voix insupportable, mais néanmoins suppliante du Geek retentit.

_« - Quoi ? »_

_« - On peut manger Macdo ? »_

_« - Vous emmener tout les 5 au Macdo ? Jamais de la vie. »_

_« - Mais Mathieu … »_

_« - J'ai dis non. Sale gosse. »_

Le gosse lança un regard assassin à son créateur. Regard auquel le schizophrène répondit par un simple sourire malsain. Il adorait littéralement embêter son petit protégé.

Son air sarcastique fut interrompu par les cris incessants du prof. Que se passait-il encore ?

Mathieu se leva du canapé nonchalamment, et partit en direction de la chambre d'amis, ré-habité en laboratoire pour le prof (apparemment), où se trouvait un homme nu, faisant face au scientifique, se cachant les yeux avec sa blouse immaculée.

_« - MEC ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

_« - Je lui montre juste ce qu'on appelle, un gros morceau, Gamin … »_

_« - Pourquoi ?! »_

_« - Il a l'habitude d'étudier les micro organismes … Je lui offre la possibilité de s'exercer sur les gros … »_

Exaspéré, Mathieu tourna les talons, sans même répondre. _« Je vous déteste. Vingt dieux que je vous déteste … »_

* * *

**C'est tout pour moi les amis ! N'hésitez (surtout) pas à me laisser un petit REVIEW ! :)**

_-Lenwiko, pour vous servir ! _**\o/**


	4. Chapter 4

BONJOUR !  
Ce chapitre est le dernier de "l'escapade improbable" ! Il est très court ... Désolée ... Mais à vrai dire je n'ai plus d'idée, et mieux vaut faire un chapitre court pour conclure, que rajouter des lignes et détériorer l'histoire déjà mise en scène antérieurement !  
J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

* * *

_« - Mathieu ! »_  
_« - Oui, prof ? »_  
_« - J'ai peut-être une idée pour que nous puissions retourner dans ta tête ! »_

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard du jeune youtuber.

_« - Vraiment ? Comment ? »_

_« - Mais vois-tu c'est très simple ! Il me suffit d'inventer une machine révolutionnaire, permettant de relier la réalité à ton petit cerveau ! »_

_« -Elle est géniale ton idée … T'as dis quoi sur mon cerveau … ? »_

_« Oh rien de très important … Je retourne à mon invention ! »_

Le prof avait décampé à la vitesse d'un lapin poursuivit par un chasseur. Ils allaient enfin retourner dans sa tête ? Formidable ! Il allait enfin être de nouveau seul ! Seul … Mathieu vit le sourire nouvellement apparut sur son joli minois disparaître à vitesse grand V. La solitude … Le retour de la solitude … Il avait bien de nombreux amis … Et Wifi … Mais ils n'étaient pas disponibles tout le temps, et … Wifi était un chaton ! (le maaaaal !)

Il s'apprêtait à courir vers le laboratoire, quand son attention fût attirée par des cris (encore) «_ ils n'arrêtent jamais de gueuler … ? »_

_« - Alors la peluche, on refuse de toucher la queue d'un congénère ? »_

_« - Mais dégage ! J'ai pas envie de toucher ta … Bite ! »_

_« - Arrêtes, on sait tout les deux que tu en meurs d'envie, gamin. »_

_« - Dans mes cauchemars, et encore ! Trop terrifiant ! »_

_« - Tu affirmes qu'elle t'effraie ? Tu n'es pas le premier gamin … Il faut dire qu'elle en a tué des putes … »_

_« - Mathieu ! »_

_« - Quoi, encore ? »_ Le petit youtuber regardait ses personnalités avec un œil dépité. Comment pouvait-il contrôler le patron de toute manière maintenant qu'il était sortit de sa tête ? Il avait souvent tenté de prendre le contrôle de son créateur pour toucher quelques culs, mais il avait toujours réussis à contrôler ces attaques. Maintenant qu'il avait son propre libre-arbitre, la tache était impossible.

_« - Dis à ce … Pervers de me laisser ! »_

_« - On sait tout les deux que si je te laissais, ton existence serait cent fois moins palpitante, gamin »_

_« - Bon, patron, laisse-le. Vas te chercher une ou deux périprostipatétiputes à ton bordel et laisse le panda ! »_

_« -C'est si gentiment demandé que j'y vais de ce pas, gamin ! Je t'en ramène une ? »_

_« - Pas besoin, merci. »_

Ils étaient ingérables. Complètement ingérables. Mais cela amusé le petit youtuber. Il avait toujours repoussé son coté « patron » mais il devait avouer que c'était sa personnalité préférée. Bien qu'il soit dangereux, pervers, dévergondé, soumis à ses pulsions sexuelles, … Il était sympa. (Oui, j'ai dis que le patron était SYMPA !)

Fatigué de devoir faire le modérateur entre les différentes personnalités de la maison, Mathieu s'affala sur son canapé. Le seul calme restait le hippie. De toute manière, quand il fumé ces espèces de substances, il était aussi calme qu'une … Assiette qu'on aurait posé dans le placard ! Rien à voir avec le patron qui s'apparentait plus à … Rien n'est comparable au patron …

Le petit youtuber s'endormit sur cette pensée. Dans son rêve, il s'imagina la scène une fois qu'ils seraient retournés dans sa tête. La solitude qu'il allait éprouver de nouveau. Les longs soirs où il allait retrouver son bon vieux PC et devant lequel il allait rester assis pendant des heures à regarder des vidéos inutiles. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Certainement pas.  
De plus, devoir contrer les attaques du patron, alors qu'il avait gouté au libre-arbitre allait être impossible.

Le petit podcasteur réveilla dans un sursaut. Plus jamais il n'aurait à endurer la solitude. Parce que maintenant, il avait ses personnalités avec lui. Certes, ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais mieux vaut une vie comblée par des personnalités envahissante qu'une vie entière avec un chat.

Retrouvant une vivacité perdue depuis peu, Mathieu se leva en trombe du lit. Courant jusqu'au laboratoire du prof il trébucha sur le hippie endormit dans le pas de la porte, injuriant ce dernier, et arrivant finalement devant la porte de son alter-ego.

_« - Laisse tomber ton invention, prof. Je veux que vous restiez ici ! »_

_« - Vraiment, Mathieu ? Tu en es sûr ? »_

_« - Sûr et certain ! »_


End file.
